


Late

by McMargaret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sex, Table Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMargaret/pseuds/McMargaret
Summary: Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape share a unique friendship, which will lead to some unexpected happenings. Severus is teaching for two years now and Minerva decided it is time to integrate him properly.One-shot that might be continues with enough reviews!
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by "The Practice" where I basically stole a most phrases to distract from my own poor english. I am no native speaker and I know I switch tenses a lot, but since I really don't know the grammar rules, I somehow can't help it.  
> Feel free to point out mistakes, criticism or anything that comes to mind!

"Severus… I’m late"

"I don’t know what you mean Minerva. We were supposed to be meeting at 10am and now it is 8.15"

"No… Μy cycle is late Severus"

"…"

"I’m pregnant"

"…"

"Would you mind saying something?! Some sort of reaction would be greatly appreciated!"

"I … Minerva, I don’t really know what to say…"

"Alright"

With that a very irate Minerva McGonagall turned on her heel and exited her colleagues office. Well, I am not quite sure if colleague is a suitable term. Of course they were colleagues, but in a way they were so much more to each other that I can’t help but wonder, if it wouldn’t be appropriate to use a more specific term when it comes to their connection, which is undoubtedly deeper than that of two colleagues.  
There is one other question we are all asking right now. How did those … _friends_.. end up in this situation?  
  
Well, let’s start at the beginning.

* * *

It was a late evening in the middle of the week. Professor Severus Snape and deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall were sat in the staff room, doing some late work on a project they wanted to establish. Snape was still rather new on the staff and since he and Minerva formed a slight bond, they decided to do a project to strengthen inter-House relations.  
  
Well, it was actually Minerva’s idea and she was the one who spend hours and hours discussing it with Severus until he finally agreed. It wasn’t something that interested him much. Hell, his students didn’t really interest him much and much less was he interested in working closely with Gryffindor but whatever.  
  
When Severus Snape started his teaching job, the staff didn’t take him in too kindly. There was of course Dumbledore who, at least to the outside, seemed to have welcomed him with open arms. And then there were Minerva and Filius, who seemed to be the only ones not completely disturbed in his presence. So he kept to himself, didn’t attend staff parties, didn’t join his colleagues in the staff lounge in the evening and didn’t bother anyone at all really.  
  
Minerva would visit him from time to time and take him on a walk or for a drink in the Hog’s Head. They talked a lot, or rather she did and he would nod or more often snort in displeasure when she said something he disagreed with. It was more or less comfortable and after some time he seemed to losen up.  
They discovered rather quickly that they shared more than they initially thought. A fierce, passionate nature, dry humor, a sharp whit and no tolerance for fools. Their one sided discussions soon turned into full blown debates. They would never admit it publicly but both enjoyed each others company.

When Severus hadn’t made any other friends on the staff after two years of teaching, Minerva decided to do something about it. She hosted Dinner parties for her and a select few colleagues, organized some gatherings in the staff room and at last came up with the project.  
She and Severus worked on the outlines and over the rest of the winter holidays they would interview every other Professor on their opinion on the matter. Severus knew Minerva only did this because of him but he didn’t ask her why. He liked the thought that she cared about him. Of course it disturbed him greatly but since he didn’t have many social contacts left, he didn’t mind.

* * *

  
While preparing the outlines of the project on said evening in the staff room, Severus reached across the table to grab a book that lay next to her parchment on the far end. In this process he accidentally brushed Minerva’s breast with his arm.

Severus instantly blushed crimson red "Oh Lord, sorry Minerva! I didn’t mean to! Μy apologies!…"  
He turned to her but didn’t look her in the eye.

Sensing his extreme embarrassment and not wanting to increase his discomfort Minerva calmly answered by saying   
"Don’t be. I rather enjoyed it"

Severus lifted his gaze and gaped at Minerva, shocked to say the least and not knowing what to reply. But there was something to his face, that seemed different, maybe even a little titillated. Perhaps because of the late hour or because of the thrill she continued   
"It’s not the worst thing in life to be touched, you know"

With that she reached out and touched Severus’ thigh, slowly moving higher. Her eyes never leaving his.  
"Not so bad, is it?" She asked smirking.  
Finally Severus came back to his senses, blinking furiously. Was he dreaming? Was she joking? Was this a test?

Without much afterthought as to what his next action might do to their friendship and their professional relationship, he pushed the heavy table away and stood, Minerva’s hand falling away in the process.   
Before she could berate herself for driving him away with her bold move, Severus bent toward her, put his hands on her hips and lifting her in one swift move. Turning around he put her on the table and moved in between her legs.   
They shared a long lingering look before their lips finally crushed against each other. Moving hungrily around, their hands joined in exploring the others body.

Heavily breathing Severus broke away and took a step back.

"Minerva do you think this is a good idea?"

"Yes I firmly believe so" she said confidently grabbing his opened robe and pulled him back between her legs.  
"A little tête-à-tête to losen you up won't hurt… And I am not in the mood to stop now, so stop dawdling around man"  
  
With that their mouths reconnected again and their hands continued to unfasten each others clothing.A few steaming hot minutes later, Minerva was sitting in her lingerie and Severus was only wearing his boxers. Yes, they were still in the staff room. Yes, anybody, student or professor, could walk in on them. However, as you will find out, they didn’t care in the least bit.

Severus raised his hands to cup her full breasts while kissing her neck urgently.

"Oh god.. please" panted Minerva, arching her back and pressing her still bra class breasts more firmly into the potion masters hands.   
In a quick movement Severus unclasped her bra and lifted it from her bosom, immediately latching at her now bare breasts.

"Ughhhh yes"  
  
Minerva couldn’t think of a moment she had been more aroused. Her nipples hard and her knickers already soaking wet, she liftet her hips a bit to allow Severus to pull her panties down.   
Moving in between her legs again, he moved his hips suggestively against her centre, letting her know how hard he was.   
When Minerva started to rock her hips against him, he could barely contain himself. Pulling him in for another deep kiss, Minerva used her advantage and jerked his underpants down.  
She smiled, quite impressed by his standing size, she grabbed his cock with one hand while the other went to Severus scalp, as he was again sucking her breasts. 

"Ahh Sev… Severus!"  
  
"Yes Minerva?"  
  
"Take me please, now!"  
  
"Whatever the Lady demands" was his response while he pushed her away a bit to get the right angle to enter her in one hard stroke. She leaned back on her elbows, head already thrown back.

"For gods sake" she panted, starting to move against him and meeting every thrust of his.

"Please Severus" she pleaded while he continued his even and rather medium movements.

"God! I want it hard and fast!"  
Seeing as she was desperate for it, Severus started to smirk and proceeded to ram himself into her. His hard thrusts getting faster with each stroke; slowly losing control. Minerva on the other hand had a completely blank mind by now, taking him gladly every time he pushed into her. Steadying herself with a firm grip on the table, she met him again and again. 

"Ohh Merlin, yess" she moaned breathlessly. Severus doubled his efforts as he could feel himself getting closer to the edge and not wanting to disappoint her.

"Ah… -ah… -ah… ahh"

Barely holding himself together he pulled one of his hands away from her hip and went on to rub her clit.

"Ahhh yess.. god.. Severus.. -ahhhh" she screamed as she came, sending Severus over the edge with her.

They rode out their orgasm together, both breathless and completely spent. As Minerva lay fully on the table, legs dangling over the edge and Severus was slumped against her, they slowly became aware of their surroundings. 

"What have we done?" Severus asked unbelieving, slowly stretching to full size again.

"Oh come on Severus. We are both adults" Minerva chided with a raised eyebrow but got up as well.  
They dressed in an extremely uncomfortable silence before they stood at the table again, facing each other.

"Did you have that in mind all along for this meeting?"

"No" She laughed outright "Don’t start to ruin it. We both profited from each other bodies and that’s all there is to it. I mean I wouldn’t mind repeating it, but if you’d rather not…"

"No!.. I mean yes! Give me some time to think about it okay?" He asked very un-Severus-like, summoned his stuff and went without another word or glance.  
  


* * *

  
"I want to continue, but we have to have certain rules"

"Go ahead"

"1. This is no relationship, there are no strings attached.   
2\. No one is to know.   
3\. We will continue with the inter house project.   
4\. If one or the other decides to end it, there will be no bad blood.   
5\. It must not get awkward between us.  
Are the terms agreeable?"

"Yes, very."

And that, dear reader, is the start of their _special friendship_ which leads us to the scene we witnessed before. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is now a one-shot but since it could be continued into something bigger, I wouldn't mind some reviews. I might continue after all if you guys want me to.  
> (And I apologize again for my bad English)


End file.
